Life's Little Adventures
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: (1. Introduction: Tai and Sora's wedding reception.) 100 short stories of moments in the lives of the DigiDestined from young adulthood and beyond. Main couples Taiora, Jyoumi, Kenyako and future Takari. Set in conjunction with my Digimon 2.5 story.


_Hello. I'm here with a new story of sorts. It's going to be a whole bunch of short stories based on the '100 theme challenge'. In case anyone hasn't heard of the challenge, basically its 100 random words and the challenge is to create something based on that word. I first discovered it on deviantART and I had attempted to draw each theme... but I didn't get very far XD So I thought I'd have a shot at completing the challenge on here._

_The stories are going to be set starting from when the original twelve DigiDestined are young adults/late teens going through up to, and maybe beyond, my Digimon 2.5 story. So expect the couples Taiora, Jyoumi, Kenyako and future Takari. I'm going to try and keep the stories in chronological order as best as I can._

_When I say beyond 2.5, it could feature short stories involving the children of the DigiDestined in their teens for example, something I haven't done since my very early sequel to 2.5 back in 2003... I haven't decided fully on that yet, let me know what you think about that :)_

* * *

_**Life's Little Adventures**_

_**1. Introduction**_

Today had been perfect.

He was now married….

_Married. _

Even still thinking about it now as he looked down at the golden ring on his finger he still couldn't quite believe he was married.

Since precisely twenty minutes past one that afternoon when he said 'I do' everything had changed and he was starting probably the most exciting adventure of his life.

He had promised himself he would not be one half of those couples who bragged that their wedding day had been 'the happiest day of their lives' gushing completely overboard when telling others reaching the point of cheesiness.

Of course it had been the best day of his life. Only an idiot would say his wedding day _wasn't_ the happiest day of his life.

The worry and panic that had overwhelmed him for the briefest of moments that morning was over nothing. Everything had gone smoothly; except for when his mother practically broke down and embarrassed him in front of the guys bawling how her 'baby boy' was now all grown up and getting married.

Sora had certainly got a good kick out of that one….

Stood at the bar, Tai smiled to himself at the thought of his wife. He looked across the room to where she was at one of the tables leaning over in between her mother and aunt chatting to both of them, smiling and laughing as she did.

He couldn't take his eyes off her all day. She looked absolutely stunning. When he first saw her, and all the way down the aisle he couldn't believe this was the same tomboy who loved to play and get dirty he had grown up with.

Her red hair had been styled into soft wavy curls that just reached her bare shoulders, and she was wearing the hair pin he had bought her for her twelfth birthday, and she had bought some earrings and a necklace to match.

Her strapless white wedding dress complimented her figure. It was a modern dress that had radiating asymmetrical pleats that formed exquisite lines that shaped around her waist and hips. Along the neckline and side hip were beaded embellishments with delicate petals that glistened in the disco lights.

TK was stood beside him, and Tai had half forgotten he was there since drifting off into his own little world. The young blonde haired man had been telling him what his brother had been getting up to on his latest tour of America with his band; the reason Matt wasn't with them all today. Tai and Sora had been disappointed, but they had understood.

"Matt's really sorry he couldn't be here today. He did try everything he could to re-arrange his tour so he would have time to fly over, but it wasn't possible." TK was about to take a sip of his drink when he noticed the silence that followed his comment. "Tai? Tai are you listening?" he glanced at the groom and followed his gaze that led him to the bride across the room. TK chuckled and he nudged Tai gently in the ribs, grabbing his attention.

"Huh? What?"

"You're going to burn a hole through her if you stare at her any longer." TK said playfully.

Tai shot a look at the younger man and was about to protest when he caught a glimpse of Sora heading towards them, cutting across the dance floor from where she had been stood moments ago.

"Hi honey." Sora greeted as she leaned up on her tiptoes a little and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous." Tai grinned wrapping his free arm around her waist as TK left the newly wed couple alone at the bar.

"My Aunt Yuka still can't believe you're that goofy bushy haired boy I used to hang around with."

"Well I… wait-what? Goofy?"

Sora smiled. "That's what she said. I think she's had a little too much to drink though. She always does at big family occasions."

"Well I hope my wife set her straight." Tai said humorously.

"Of course." Sora replied half seriously. "I said your hair was more spiky than bushy."

It took Tai a few seconds to catch on what she had said, and when he did he was about to retaliate when at that moment the music stopped and the lights dimmed slightly before the DJ's voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and join me in introducing and welcoming on to the dance floor for the first time… the bride and groom Mr and Mrs Kamiya!"

Sora beamed as she turned to face her husband, who, although he was smiling, had a look of panic on his face.

This was the one moment he had been dreading on his wedding day. Their first dance. He for the life of him could not dance, and he certainly could not slow dance. Everything had been perfect up to now and this was the part he was afraid of messing up. He didn't want to ruin it, especially not for Sora.

Tai was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Sora's hand in his and she led him in to the middle of the dance floor where the guests began to gather around the outside preparing their cameras, and their wedding song 'Rule the World' began to play. "Sora, you know I can't dance." He protested discreetly.

Sora smiled as she draped her arms around his neck, and Tai returned the favour by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she gazed up at him. She could tell he was nervous. His eyes kept shifting around the room at their family and friends surrounding them. She giggled as she continued to look up at him. "Don't worry." She whispered. "Just forget about everyone else. Pretend they're not here and it's just you and me."

Tai forced a smile as they began to dance. "Just promise you won't divorce me after this." He whispered back, which caused Sora to laugh even more.

As the guests began to take videos and photos, Sora lowered her arm and placed her hand on top of Tai's before intertwining her fingers with his. "Trust me," she began. "You've embarrassed me with worse things than this."

"They couldn't have been that bad otherwise you wouldn't have married me." Tai replied with a playful grin.

Sora smiled as she gazed up at her husband's brown eyes. Even at twenty three they still had a boyish glint in them; one of the things she loved about him. "I'm just used to it." She teased before she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Tai returned the kiss, his hand in the lower groove of her back moving down slightly. "You know what I'm going to enjoy getting used to…" he said softly in her ear. "…hearing you being introduced as my wife…" he whispered before he kissed her once more.

Married life was, without doubt, going to be full of excitement and uncertainties in the future, but that was definitely one thing Tai was certain he would not tire of.

Hearing Sora being introduced by her new name;

Mrs Sora_ Kamiya._

* * *

_So, what do you think? :)_

_'Rule the World' is a song by Take That. Being a British group I'm not sure if many people have heard of them. But they're my favourite group, and the lyrics to 'Rule the World' just seemed so fitting for a wedding song, which is why I chose it._


End file.
